Meylin & the Demon Sesshomaru
by BetsyLee
Summary: Come and find out. Hope you like it )


Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. But I did make up characters like Meylin and Yana and Kito, etc.  
  
Thanks for your time !! )

* * *

Thump thump thump thump thump thump.  
She could see it now. The demon with its glowing green eyes stared at her, ravenous with hunger. She was running at a 60 mph pace. Her long black hair blew everywhere as the crispy night air pierced her body.  
The demon growled.  
She reached for an arrow from her quiver, setting it onto her bow.  
Twang. Bull's eye.  
The demon howled as it disappeared into thin air.  
She frowned as she ran back to her village to deliver the news of slaying the terrible demon that had been a mischief to the countryside.  
"Really, Meylin? You did that in one swift motion?" the little boy sat with wide eyes, listening to the girl's story for the fifth time.  
"Yes, little brother. Really, it was nothing though."  
"Oh, of course. I know. You beat the demon because he was so weak, right?"  
Meylin smiled down at the boy. No, that was not what she had meant.  
"I'm sorry Kito, but I must go help your mommy and the others prepare the feast now."  
"Oh, please. May I watch?"  
She nodded.  
The feast was to celebrate the slaying of the demon.  
Every time Meylin destroyed one, her village gave her a feast. But, she never stayed long enough to enjoy herself.  
Demon or no demon, it still had a life, and I was responsible for taking it away, she kept telling herself.  
"Meylin, please come here."  
"Yes, Naomi."  
"Sit, please. You've been so hard on yourself. I hope protecting the village is not a burden to you?"  
"Oh, of course not Naomi. This village is sacred to me. You all were kind enough to take me into your hospitality, even though I was an orphan. I can't thank you enough."  
"Oh, sweetie. That's right. It was horrible of your parents to abandon you like that, I am --"  
"Naomi, don't be. If I hadn't been abandoned, I would have never met you all."  
The old woman's eyes brimmed with tears.  
"Dear me, I was supposed to help you for tonight. Don't mind an old lady like me."  
Meylin just smiled and gave her a hug.  
Naomi helped Meylin slip into the silk dress the village women had made for her.  
"Ah, you are so beautiful."  
"Please, don't flatter me Naomi."  
"Oh, but I have to! The young bachelors tonight would surely get their hearts broken. Unless.."  
Meylin giggled. "I've known these boys all my life. Every man in this village is only like a brother to me."  
"Tsk. That's a shame. I'm beginning to worry you'll grow old and never fall in love."  
"Oh, but that'll be okay. I've got you and Kito to keep me company."  
The old woman smiled as tears brimmed her eyes once more.  
"Oh, I forgot. Kito's mother had asked for my help this morning."  
"Sweetie, never mind that. You're dressed already. You shouldn't go ruining yourself before the feast tonight."  
Meylin sighed with doubt.  
"Meyin! Meyin! You look so prettiful!"  
She stooped down to give the little girl a hug.  
"Hmph. Where did you come from?" Naomi asked with a teasing look.  
Yana, the little girl, hid behind Meylin. "Uh. Excuse me Old Naomi, but my mum wanted Meyin's help."  
Meyling laughed at the way Yana pronounced her name, and the way she was scared of gentle Naomi.  
"Okay, Yana. Take my hand and let us go to your mommy."  
"Ah. Don't go ruining yourself now, Meyling."  
"Yes, Naomi."  
She smiled and the girls walked out the door.  
"Meylin! Meylin! I was looking all over for you. Come on, my mommy and the others need your help seasoning the last food."  
Kito flailed his arms and ran back excitedly into his house.  
"Yana. Go play with your friends now. Kito and I will see you later, okay?" Meylin said.  
The little girl nodded her head and ran towards the rest of the villagers' children.  
"Ah, Meylin. There you are. I am so sorry. This feast is in honor of you, and yet we're still asking for your help," Kito's mother, Kaya, said.  
She just smiled. "Eh, no trouble at all. I'm always here to leng a helping hand."  
The women worked hard preparing the food, as the men talked about farming matters late into the evening. The first stars began to appear, and the feast began.  
The night was blowing a warm breeze. It was summer, and the crickets had come out early to join the feast's gaiety.  
"Meyin! Please tell us the story of what happened. Kito told us, but he kept jumping with excitement that we couldn't understand.  
The children gathered around her as she sipped her tea. She smiled.  
"Alright. But only if you all behave."  
"We will! We will!" they cried in unison.  
Meylin began her story. The children listened intently, the grownups chattered away, and none but she saw the black shadow that loomed above the cloudless sky.  
She could feel its demonic aura surround the village.  
She paused halfway into her story. "Go inside, children. I will tell you the rest inside. It's getting pretty cold out here."  
They all rushed inside without hesitation, eager to hear the story's ending.  
Meylin walked calmly to where the adults were, so as to not make the demon suspect anything.  
"Hey," she whispered. "Go inside please. Protect the children, a demon is nearby."  
They nodded their heads with ease, and casually walked and talked towards the hut where their children were.  
Meylin walked smoothly to her own hut at the edge of the village. She changed into her slaying armor and armed herself with her weapons.  
She stepped outside. The air was stifled with the demonic smell, yet she proceeded. She reached into her quiver for an arrow, and placed it onto her bow. She fired. Her purpose was to make a minor scratch on the demon. It roared, frightening the horses and chickens in the nearby barns.  
  
Thump thump thump thump thump thump.  
Meylin began running at her normal pace.  
The demon could barely catch up. It glided swiftly behind her.  
She lured it into the wooded forest, away from the village. It was right behind her now. She quickened her pace, and drew her sword."Aah and Oon, stop! Jaken, do something!" It was a little girl's voice.  
"Ah! I can't! Oh! If only Lord Sesshomaru hadn't left me with this human girl, waah!"  
Just then, Meylin made a sharp turn. She abruptly stopped, turned around and charged towards the two headed dragon that charged towards her itself.  
She swiftly drew her sword, ready to slice the demon in halg.  
Clang!  
Another sword. Another sword had prevented her blow.  
"Mast Sesshomaru!" the two on the dragon's back cried in unison.  
"Aah and Oon, get Rin our of here. Jaken."  
"Y-yes, Master?" the toad-like creature stammered.  
"You, will feel my wrath after I deal with this human."  
"Y-yes, Master," it said sadly.  
Meylin growled silently. It frustrated her to see demons like the one before her, torture little ones like the gremlin.  
"Who do you think you are?!" she shouted, surprising herself.  
The demon with the crescent moon on his forehead and white hair just stared at her with a blank expression.  
"No human has ever spoken to me in such a way. I won't allow it to happen again.  
The manlike demon flew towards her and brought his sword onto her head.  
Clang!  
It was her turn to block the blow.  
Interesting, Sesshomaru thought, this mortal has the power to prevent Tensaiga from using its full power.  
He tried slashing her again, showing no interest, and yet to no avail. He flew right at her, taking a closer look of her face.  
"From here you seem human. What are you?" he asked.  
Meylin could feel the demon's heat pressing down onto her. His beauty intoxicated her mind, but she surpassed that phase. She slashed at him with her sword, but he was to quick.  
"I expect all demons to sense a human when it sees one. What kind of demon are you to not recognize such a scent?"  
She saw his mouth twitch, and she smiled.  
"Ah, so demons do have feelings, and here all along I thought their blood ran cold with the desire for more power."Sesshomaru was at her again. He moved in and out of the shadows, confusing her. He drew his sword, it came down and cut her cheek as she dodged just in time.  
"Worthless mortal. You are a waste of time."  
He was gone.  
Meylin ran after him, but he was no where to be found. She suddenly felt the blood trickle down her neck. Her cheek throbbed. Not once in her life since the time that she began to slay demons, had she been wounded.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't hurt Jaken. It was my fault. I was hungry and the smell of food made me beg him to take me there. But, we didn't know a demon slayer lived in the village."  
"Y-yes, Master Sesshomaru. So you see, it was really Rin's fault. I – ow!"  
Thunk!  
The gremlin was dazed after his master hit him with a rock on the head.  
"You are responsible for Rin when I am out."  
"Y-yes, Master."  
"Lord Sesshomaru, who do you think she was?"  
Silence.  
"She's very pretty. And her fighting skills almost matches yours. Was she human?"  
Jaken gasped with shock. "No no no no! Rin, you must never compare a mortal's fighting skills with the great Lord Sesshomaru. He is beyond –"  
"It doesn't not matter anymore," their master said.  
  
"Meylin, are you alright? What has happened to your cheek?"  
"Naomi, it is nothing. I'm sorry. The demons escaped."  
"Oh, never mind that dear. Sit down. I will tend to your wound."  
"Ah, yes. Thank you."  
"What were they, Meylin?"  
The demon slayer paused. "It was a dragon-like monster, a toad-like gremlin, and a girl.. And.. A demon in a man's form. He had soft yet cold yellow eyes. White long hair. A crescent moon on his forehead. And, he had a long white tail."  
"A girl you say? Was she human?"  
"Oh. I don't know. I couldn't see very well. I'm sorry Naomi. I don't know what's wrong with me tonight."  
"I know. You just need rest. Or perhaps, that young demon stole your heart," Naomi teased.  
Meylin smiled. "I doubt it. Thank you for patching my wound. I think I'll turn in for bed. Good night."  
"Good night, dear."  
Naomi went back to her home, and Meylin fell asleep.  
  
Meylin woke up late the next day. She gathered her bathing materials and headed for the stream that flowed by their village in an isolated part of the forest. Just before stepping out, she retreated into her home and decided to take her weapons. Just in case.  
The water was cold yet cool against her pale, delicate skin. She waded herself to her waist, already her raven black hair touched the water. She shivered as she noticed the black clouds rolling across the sky. She took a closer look, and realized they weren't clouds.  
A swarm of demons came charging right at her. Meylin screamed. Whether from fear or humiliation, she was not sure. She was just about to plunge into the water, when she realized she could swim to shore to her weapons.  
She chose the latter option.  
Somehow, she was capable of dressing quickly even with the cold, demonic aura in the air. Her bow was in hand, and she began to fight for her life.  
Twang! Twang!  
Arrows whizzed everywhere.  
Clang!  
She swung as lightly as she could. Her sword had a sharp blade, it would cut even if she didn't use all of her strength.  
There were just too many. Still, she kept fighting.  
"Wind tunnel!"  
"Hidaikotsu!"  
Twang!  
"Iron reaver, soul stealer!"  
The demons were gone, all of them dead. Meylin grew weary from her wound that had opened during her battle, yet she was still conscious enough to see her rescuers.  
"Are you alright?" the girl in strange clothes asked.  
"Tsch. If you ask me, it seemed like she didn't even need our help."  
"Wow, Inuyasha. You're praising someone you just met?" the little fox demon asked.Meylin gasped, then she slapped the perverted monk that was groping her butt. On the other side of his face, another hand solidly found his cheek/  
"Miroku, I can't believe you would do that," the other demon slayer said.  
"Wait," Meylin said. "There is still one more." She reached for an arrow, set it on the bow and pointed it, it seemed, at Shippo then Inuyasha.  
"What?! Wait!" they both shouted at once.  
Twang!  
The arrow flew amongst the trees.  
The demon flew out. "Sesshomaru!"  
"Inuyasha," he said.  
"You know that demon?" Meylin asked, confused.  
"Yes. He is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother," Miroku said.  
The girl in the strange clothes smiled. "You fight pretty well."  
"Uh. Thank you. It was nothing. Really."  
The little fox demon gasped. "You cheek! It's bleeding!"  
"Stay here. I'll go get ointment for that."  
"Uh, hello! In case you haven't noticed, Sessho –"  
"Inuyasha, he's gone."  
"What do you mean he's gone, Sango?!"  
It was true. Apparently, he had received what he came for and took flight.  
"You mean, you came from the future?" Meylin asked, incredulously.  
"Uh. Yeah. I guess you say it that way. Mymission is to look for the Shikon no Tama jewel shards."  
"Yeah! So if you see any, hand them over or else!" Inuyasha said.  
"Shikon no Tama? What is that?"  
"No need to trouble yourself, beautiful." The monk plopped himself next to the girl in front of the open fire. He took her hands in his and said, "Would you mind bearing my child?"  
Meylin's eyes just widened, then she smiled.  
"Is that a yes?" Miroku asked with glee.  
"Ah. But I can't, monk."  
"Oh. I'll show you how." He began leading her away, but she resisted.  
"What I mean is, there's someone here who would kill you and I both if I bore you a child. Plus, your first time has to be with a person you love, right?"  
Inuyasha grunted in irritation. Kagome smiled at Meylin's thoughtfulness. Sango blushed. Miroku's mouth hung loose. Shippo looked around, confused. And Meylin just smiled some more.

* * *

I hope you all like it so far. Yes or No? If not, I'll just write in my book for my own satisfaction. But, if you like it then review and I'll update. Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.  



End file.
